L'Ébène
by MlleJoch
Summary: Makoto Tachibana, serveur au café l'Ébène, voit son idéal féminin pousser les portes de son café... sous les traits d'un jeune garçon. Haruka Nanase, lycéen, pousse la porte du café l'Ebène, fatigué de sa journée et de ce monde où sans les mots, on ne peut s'exprimer. Cette rencontre va bouleverser leur coeur et leur vie...
1. (Chapitre 1) Tachibana

_Ce jour-là changea tout. Ce jour où un nouveau client poussa la porte de son café..._

"Bienvenue !"

Tout en saluant le jeune homme, Tachibana le détaille du regard. La peau pâle, des yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs. Il porte l'uniforme du lycée voisin, un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule droite.

Tachibana est fasciné.

Un teint si pâle, des cheveux si sombres... Tachibana à l'impression qu'en face de lui se tient l'une des geisha* de son enfance. Le visage doux, calme, impassible, des mouvements gracieux, souples, silencieux.

Il se revoit, petit, quand son père l'emmenait dans une okiya*. Emerveillé, Tachibana-kun restait des heures sans bouger, sans émettre un son, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés devant les geiko* et maiko* secrètement ravies. Il observait le moindre de leur geste, les regardant verser délicatement le thé dans des tasses en porcelaine et danser gracieusement sur les notes du shamisen...

Il avait toujours pensé que cette grâce et ces talents dont font preuve les geisha ne pouvaient être parfaitement maîtrisés que par une femme. Comme il se trompait... Il avait devant lui l'essence même d'une geisha : un jeune garçon, à la peau blanche, et aux cheveux sombres.

La seule pointe de couleur dans ce tableau était sur ses lèvres. Non pas d'un rouge vif comme celles des geisha, mais d'un léger rose pâle, nacré. Il était comme une geisha, possédant la délicatesse des fleurs mais la force du saule.

Tachibana se sent fondre.

Son coeur est transporté. Ou transperçé ?

Un coup de foudre. Donc c'est comme ça, un coup de foudre... Mais maintenant, cette image lui paraît si fragile, il a tellement peur de la briser en lui parlant... Aura-t-il le courage de lui parler ? Et comment l'aborder, sans paraître... Ce qu'il n'est pas ?

Que faire, que dire quand on recontre la personne de ses rêves sans rien n'en laisser paraître ?

Tachibana se ressaisit. Il était Makoto Tachibana, et en cet instant, en tant que serveur d'un café, il se devait de servir ce nouveau client...

 _Qui est ce mystérieux client, et qu'a-t-il pensé de Makoto ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !_


	2. (Chapitre 2) Nanase

"Bienvenue !"

Nanase poussa la porte du café.

C'était le première fois depuis son emménagement qu'il prenait le temps de visiter sa nouvelle ville. Il faut dire qu'avec la tonne de devoirs que ses profs lui avaient donné dès la rentrée, les papiers à remplir et le job à chercher, il n'avait pas eu de temps pour se reposer. Mais il ne se plaignait pas : il avait été accepté dans l'école qu'il voulait, l'école d'art de l'Université Iwatobi. Cette université était parfaitement située, dans un cadre qui développait sa créativité. Grâce à une bonne organisation il avait réussit, au cours de la semaine, à finir une grande partie de ses travaux pour la semaine suivante, et il s'accordait maintenant, en ce vendredi soir, un petit moment de repos à visiter le voisinage.

Ce café l'avait attiré dès le premier regard. Discret, simple et modeste, comme lui, aux fleurs et aux plantes bien entretenues, une douce lumière et une impression de sérénité s'en dégageaient. Mais les vitres ne permettaient d'apercevoir que des formes floues, des ombres, et c'est sa curiosité qui l'avait poussé à entrer.

L'accueil et l'ambiance chaleureuse le firent se sentir chez lui dès qu'il entra. Lui qui avait du mal à se sentir à sa place, que ce soit dans son ancien chez lui, dans son ancienne école, toujours seul à cause de son calme et de son visage inexpressif, il ne se sentait chez lui que seul, un bloc à dessin sur les genoux et un crayon à la main. Mais ici, il y avait quelqu'un, son bloc à dessin et son crayon étaient dans son sac, et pourtant il ne sentait pas inquiété, comme si un ami de longue date se tenait devant lui, derrière le comptoir. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que le serveur en cette heure tardive, et une douce odeur de café flottait encore dans l'air. Là aussi, les plantes vertes d'intérieur étaient bien entretenues, et il en émanait une certaine fraîcheur.

Nanase se dirigea vers le comptoir, s'assit sur un tabouret, remarqua le regard du serveur fixé sur lui. Nanase s'inquiéta, puis réalisa... Il n'avait pas répondu au salut du serveur, et il se pressa de le saluer d'un mouvement de la tête. Son mutisme allait encore l'empêcher de se sentir chez lui...


	3. (Chapitre 3) L'accident maquereau

Le jeune homme hoche la tête. Le serveur lui sourit en retour : "Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?". Tachibana lui tend la carte, en essayant de cacher son émotion. Il lui avait parlé ! Et sans bégayer, sans dire n'importe quoi... Il se sent soulagé.

Nanase étudie longuement la carte, impressionné par la quantité de cafés et d'accompagnements proposés.

"Un café noir..."

"Et avec ceci ?"

"Vous avez du maquereau ?"

Le serveur reste interloqué. Nanase se mort les lèvres. Il avait encore parlé trop vite. Tachibana se demande s'il doit rire de la remarque de son client ou si celui-ci est sérieux. Mais le visage du jeune homme reste impassible. Simplement, il se mort les lèvres.

"Euh..j-je..vais aller voir dans la réserve" Surpris par cette question inattendue, Tachibana bafouille, se retourne brusquement, manque de peu de se prendre le mur, et file en réserve.

Nanase laisse sa tête tomber sur le comptoir. Il se frotte la tête contre le bois, se demandant ce qu'il lui a pris de demander du maquereau dans un café. Son ventre gargouille. Ah oui. Il avait faim. Sa longue journée de travail l'avait épuisé et il était tellement concentré qu'il en avait oublié de manger.

Le serveur revient. Il entend ses pas se faire de plus en plus proches. Il n'ose pas croiser son regard, et garde la tête contre la comptoir. Tachibana, en voyant le jeune homme tête contre le comptoir, sourit. Il devait être fatigué. Il dépose le café et une assiette devant lui, et s'accoude au comptoir. Comme le jeune homme ne relève pas la tête, il lui dit, avec un petit rire : "Monsieur est servi".

Nanase sourirait presque. Il relève la tête, prend la tasse dans ses mains et contemple des vagues de chaleur s'en échapper. Il remarque l'assiette de maquereau et sourit légèrement. Le serveur ne lui fait aucune remarque. Nanase se sent en confiance.

"Je m'appelle Nanase Haruka."

Tachibana ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lui qui se creusait la tête pour trouver un moyen de connaître son nom, voîlà qu'il lui donnait de lui-même !

"Tachibana Makoto" dit-il toujours souriant "Enchanté... Haruka-san ?"

"Vous pouvez m'appelez Haru" Bien que le jeune homme ne laisse aucune émotion transparaître, sa voix se fait plus chaleureuse.

"Dans ce cas, tu peux me tutoyer !"

Haru hésite. "Si tu insistes.. Tachibana-san"

Tachibana sourit.

Ils discutent, font plus ample connaissance, et Haru découvre avec surprise que Tachibana est dans la même université que lui, mais dans un cursus différent, la littérature, et que son travail en tant que serveur n'est qu'un baito. Haru, à ces mots, dresse l'oreille. Peut-être a-t-il une chance de se faire engager lui aussi...

Tachibana, intrigué par son carnet de croquis, lui demande ce qu'il contient, et Haru lui montre des croquis du café. Etant lui-même incapable de dessiner autre chose que des bonhommes bâtons, Tachibana a toujours été admiratif des talents artistiques des autres. Mais, se dit-il, quoi de plus normal venant d'un être maîtrisant tous les arts ? Confondant un instant Haru pour une geisha.

"Tu les as fait de mémoire ?"

Haru acquiesce. Il ne pouvait prendre le temps de s'arrêter, et le souvenir du café continuant de le hanter, il le dessinait de mémoire, se reprochant son manque de perfection et maudissant sa mémoire. Mais maintenant qu'il était ici, à l'intérieur du café, avec son carnet et son crayon, il n'avait envie que d'une chose...

"Tachibana-san... Est-ce que je peux dessiner vote café ?"

"Oh tu sais ce n'est pas le mien, je ne suis que serveur... Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème ! En plus, il n'y a pas de clients, tu peux donc t'asseoir où tu veux. Je t'en prie, prend ton temps." Tachibana frétillait intérieurement. C'était une chance en or pour passer plus de temps avec Haru.

Haru prit son cahier et son crayon, se leva. Il sentit son coeur frissonner. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait.


	4. (Chapitre 4) Monde sous-marin

Haru sentit son coeur frissonner. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait.

Il prit place dans un fauteuil au coin du café et se laissa porter par les vagues de son imagination.

Emporté, il flottait de droite et de gauche, son esprit naviguant d'une plante à l'autre, d'une table au café, du serveur au cahier.

Il voulait dépeindre ce qu'il ressentait, ce calme intérieur, cette impression infinie de douceur, de paix

Il souffla lentement, et posa son crayon sur le papier

Aussitôt, comme emportée par le zéphyr, sa main se met en route, parcoure les étendues blanches de la page, son poignet oscillant décrivant des arabesques, le crayon laissant des traces grises aux allures de tempête.

Parcemés ici et là, un doute, une joie, une peine, le coeur d'Haru s'ouvrait

Comme un papillon sortant de sa chrysalide, Haru rentrait chez lui, dans son monde à lui

Nul part ailleurs il ne se sentait autant en symbiose avec un élément, et plus que tout au monde, il aurait aimé que ce monde l'entoure pour toujours.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti son immersion avec autant de force, comme si son corps tout entier était entouré d'eau. Un milieu froid, hostile pour ceux qui ne l'apprivoisent pas, mais un havre de paix pour les habitants de ce lieu

Mais un étranger apparait. Il a les cheveux verts, on dirait une algue, il est aussi calme et silencieux qu'elles

Il s'approche doucement d'Haru, les bras ouverts, confiant

Haru ne s'écarte pas

Tout son être est apaisé devant cette créature humaine si familière

Haru sourit

L'étranger sourit

Une douceur chaleur enveloppe Haru, comme un cocon de lumière.

L'étranger le prend dans ses bras.

C'est comme flotter

Il ne sent plus son corps, il ne sent plus rien, juste l'étreinte entre un étranger si familier et lui. Il lui caresse les cheveux, sourit encore.

Haru ne sait que faire.

Il ne veut pas que la magie de cet instant s'arrête. Mais il sait très bien que ce moment n'est pas réel et que seul dans ses rêves il se réalisera. Seul dans ses rêves il trouvera quelqu'un qui le comrpenne, qui ai entière confiance en lui, qui l'accepte comme il est. Il ne veut pas revenir dans cette dure réalité où les humains sont si difficiles à comprendre et le comprennent si difficilement.

L'apaisement d'Haru se tourne en colère. Une colère sourde, qui gronde du fond de ses entrailles, qui rugit comme un lion.

Une autre feuille blanche.

Un autre sentiment.

Un autre univers.

Le crayon se déplace par à coup, trébuchant sur le fin papier, se gênant lui-même... Mais une douce main vient l'arrêter dans sa peine et ses regrets.

C'est l'étranger.

Il est là.

Il le regarde, une sincère inquiétude luit au fond de ses yeux. Il ouvre la bouche. Non. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas parler. Le monde sous-marin d'Haru ne laisse aucune place aux mots qui ne sont qu'une gêne. Mais. Mais l'étranger parle. Il parle.

"Haru ?"

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Enfin si.

Enfin non

Les deux en fait.

L'étranger est réel. Il est là devant lui... Mais il n'est pas seuls. Deux humains se tiennent là, derrière lui.

 **Ils le gênent.**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Haru voudrait pouvoir exprimer avec des mots ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il ressentait quelques instants auparavant !

 _...mais la présence étrangère et les mots l'en empêchent._


	5. (Chapitre 5) Rin et Yamazaki

"Haru ?"

Son retour à la réalité est brusque et violent. Ce monde ne le ménage décidément pas.

C'est Tachibana la cause de ce désordre. Debout derrière lui se tiennent deux hommes.

"Haru ?"

"Je t'ai entendu Tachibana-san"

"Excuse-moi..."

Haru regrette aussitôt ses paroles. L'espace d'un instant le visage si joyeux auquel il s'est déjà habitué a été assombrit. Par lui. Encore une fois, les mots l'ont trahi.

"J-je voulais te présenter les deux propriétaires de l'Ebène."

Haru répond sans réfléchir : "Ce n'est pas toi le propriétaire ?" puis s'insulte intérieurement. Il a laissé échappé des mots. C'est comme s'il se trahissait lui-même.

Makoto a un petit rire, l'un des hommes sourit et s'avance.

"Je suis Matsuoka Rin. Enchanté, Haruka-kun"

"Juste Haru"

"Haru. Enchanté. Tu peux m'appeller Rin." Rin se retourne et d'un geste de la main introduit l'autre homme qui se tient silencieusement à côté. Bien qu'Haru ne se perçoive pas comme un professionnel des relations humaines, il sent que quelquechose gêne Rin à mesure qu'il hésite à présenter cette seconde personne. Agacé, c'est l'homme lui-même qui se présente.

"Yamazaki Sousuke. Yamazaki ira très bien pour moi." Ajoute-t-il d'un regard glacial. "Gérant de l'Ebène ainsi que Rin, mon compagnon."

Il faut quelques minutes à Haru pour faire un lien entre cette affirmation et la gêne de Rin. Oh. Je vois. Gêné de dire qu'il aime un homme ? Ridicule. C'est lui, Haru, qui est ridicule. Il lui est inimaginable de penser dire à quelqu'un se qu'il ressent pour lui, que ce soit amitié ou amour. Et, bien que cet homme, Yamazaki, lui soit partiellement antipathique, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir comme un lien les unissants. Cette froideur. Ce calme. Cette gêne et ces sentiments qu'il cache derrière un mur de glace. Il est comme lui. Et Haru comprend aussitôt qu'il ne pourra pas le supporter. Il ne peut se supporter lui-même. Comment pourrait-il supporte quelqu'un qui lui ressemble autant ? Mais il lui faudra mettre de côté son orgueil. Il lui apparaît que cet homme a beaucoup à lui apprendre. Contrairement à lui, il assume se qu'il ressent, même si sa manière de s'exprimer lui fait toujours défaut. Rin l'interromps dans sa profonde réflexion. Les extrêmes s'attirent, c'est bien connu...

"C'est un plaisir de rencontrer un ami de Makoto" Et Rin sourit.

"Ce n'est pas mon ami" C'est vrai, après tout. Ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques heures. Mais Haru sent quelque chose. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Hmm, un pressentiment, oui, un pressentiment. Comme si en disant cela, en disant ces mots, en utilisant ces mots, il reculait. Haru sourit soudainement. Son visage s'illumine. Il a compris. Il a dompté, au moins pour cette fois, ses mots. Et il répond à Rin.

"Merci de m'accueillir dans votre établissement. Je suis désolé d'accaparer votre serveur."

Rin secoue la tête, amusé "Je t'en prie. Eh bien, tant que cela ne dérange pas son travail, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... A ce propos, Makoto, est-ce que tu serais disponible pour tenir le café ce week-end ?"

"S-seul !? C'est que... eh bien ça ne me dérange pas mais... Vous pensez que je ferais ce qu'il faudra ?"

"Bien sûr ! Tu sers au café depuis son ouverture, et je suis certain qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Si il y a trop de clients, appelle-moi et je demanderai à ma soeur de venir t'aid-"

"Gou n'est pas là, tu me l'as dit toi-même" le coupe Yamazaki en s'appuyant sur son épaule. Rin rougit.

"Oh... Oui c'est vrai... Comment j'ai pu oublier... Il faudra alors peut-être que l'un de nous deux reste ici..."

"Tu plaisantes !"

"Je peux aider" lance Haru

"Hm ?"

"J-je peux aider. Si Makoto a besoin d'aide je peux l'aider." De peur de bafouiller plus encore, Haru se tait, et regarde son crayon tourner entre ses mains.

"Oh ! Et bien..." commence Rin

"C'est parfait" le coupe à nouveau Yamazaki. "Nous avions justement besoin d'un serveur supplémentaire ici. Tu veux travailler en tant que serveur Haru ?" le questionne-t-il en le jaugeant du regard

"Oui. Je cherchais un baito pour payer mes études, ce job fera très bien l'affaire." Haru hésite et ajoute timidement "Merci."


	6. (Chapitre 6) Retour à la réalité

Quand Nanase sortit, la tête lui tournait.

Il n'avait pas échangé ainsi avec autant de personnes depuis...

...

Etait-ce déjà arrivé ?

Son coeur bat fort. Il se sent trembler. Perturbé. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Haru ne comprends pas.

Les sentiments ne lui sont pas habituels. Et cette puissance.

"Aujourd'hui est définitivement le jour le moins ordinaire que j'ai jamais vécu" pense Haru.

Tous ces changements liés à ce café. Naïvement, Haru se dit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de magique dans celui-ci. Comme une sorte de porte spatio-temporel qui l'emmenait dans une autre dimension, un autre monde qui s'apporchait du sien. Un monde où les mots ne comptaient pas. Où il était chez lui. Où on l'acceptait pour celui qu'il était.

"Et maintenant" pensa-t-il en soupirant "De retour dans le monde réel."

Réel. Un petit mot pour décrire une notion toute aussi petite. Si c'est ça la réalité, lui, Haru, préfère l'imaginaire. L'imaginaire lui paraît plus vrai, plus honnête. Il peut s'y exprimer et s'y faire comprendre. Il peut tout contenir, il est infini.

"Haru !"

Encore interrompu. Quel est l'idiot qui... ?

"Haru !"

Oh. Tachibana Makoto. Autant pour moi.

"Encore en train de rêver ?" sourit Makoto. "Je te raccompagne"

Blocage mental. Jamais Haru n'avait été raccompagné. Il avait encore moins raccompagné quelqu'un. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est bredouiller un faible "ah" et se met rapidement en marche, sans attendre de voir si Makoto le suit. Haru se sent définitivement perdu. Le coeur qui lui bat dans les tempes. Ses lèvres tremblent. Il se sent rougir. Il ne comprends pas.

C'est comme une réaction chimique à l'intérieur de son corps. Des réactions en chaîne. Mais qu'est-ce qui les causent ? Et comment les arrêter ?

Haure marche rapidement. Il entend les pas de Makoto qui le suivent. Puis arrivent à sa hauteur. Makoto est silencieux. La nuit est froide. La lune est cachée par les nuages. Haru n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était resté si longtemps à l'Ebène. Il s'y sentait si bien. Et maintenant qu'il en est sorti, tout son corps se ligue contre lui. Son appartement n'est plus qu'à quelques pas. Il accélère le pas. Mais dans sa précipitation, il oubli le trottoir, il trébuche, tente de se rattraper, et finit par s'affaler par terre. Il n'a le temps de rien faire ou dire avant que ses yeux se ferment de force, gardant une image au creux de ses paupières.

Makoto.


	7. (Chapitre 7) Quand Haru réalise

Il flotte.

C'est le vide.

Il n'y a rien.

Pas de couleur pas de sentiments

Il n'est même pas là lui-même

Il ne se sent pas exister

Il n'y a rien

C'est un monde sombre et triste

Calmement agressif

Comme la mort

Il n'y a plus rien

Haru erre

Il ne sait pas où il va il ne sait pas où il est

Mais il continue d'avancer

Ou de stagner ?

Il n'y a rien et il y a tout

Il n'y a personne

Mais il y a tout lui

Il est entièrement présent

Partout

Dans quel monde a-t-il vécu...

Ne s'ouvrant pas aux autres

Ne s'y intéressant pas

La solitude et l'ennui ne pouvaient que l'entourer

Comment pourrait-il faire de l'art son métier si il ne connaissait pas la nature humaine ?

Il ne pouvait faire ce métier sans plaire

Ou il ne pourrait en vivre

Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui

Qu'à faire ce qu'il aimait

Ce qui l'aidait

Il n'avait pas assez anticipé

Pour l'art, pour lui, il devait apprendre à connaître l'homme

Les humains

Des créatures mystérieuses


	8. (Chapitre 8) Haru est amoureux

Le vide se remplit

Haru émerge

Comme dans une boule de coton, les sons autour de lui sont étouffés

Sa tête par à droite, à gauche, sans qu'il puisse la contrôler

Il est dans sa petite chambre, dans son lit, entre ses draps

Il se prend la tête à deux mains

Tente de se calmer...

Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir un pied de la chaude enveloppe que forment ses draps, la porte s'ouvre lentement

Haru sursaute

Qui est chez lui ?

La porte s'ouvre lentement

Makoto passe doucement la tête à travers l'ouverture

Il sursaute en voyant Haru qui le fixe

"Oh ! T-tu es réveillé ?"

Il bégaie

C'est mignon

...Quoi ?

"Je- ... Je peux ?"

Haru hoche la tête. Au point où il en est.

Makoto entre et ferme doucement la porte après lui. Il s'accroupit à côté du lit, la tête penchée. Il dévisage Haru pendant quelques minutes.

Haru frémit. Son regard vert est si intense. Makoto approche son visage. La distance qui les sépare se réduit petit à petit. Son souffle...

Makoto pose délicatement ses lèvres sur le front brûlant d'Haru.

"...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demande Haru, hébété

"Oh ! JE ! Désolé ! Je voulais simplement vérifier si tu avais de la fièvre. C'est ce que je fais d'habitude pour mes frères et soeurs." une pause "Tu es brûlant..."

Haru se maudit intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? La fièvre devait lui être montée au cerveau.

Il regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait jour. Et merde !

"Ah ! Les cours ! Je vais être en retard !"

En panique, Haru tente de se lever, mais Makoto le repousse. Haru retombe lourdement, trop faible de toute façon.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes cours, des amis de ta classe on accepté de te les emmener jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux." Makoto sourit. Haru n'est qu'un peu soulagé. Des amis de sa classe ? Depuis quand a-t-il des amis dans sa classe ? Ou des amis tout court... Et comment Makoto les connaît-il ? Et-

"Je sais que ça peut... Enfin je... Je veut dire que tu ... Tu peut compter sur moi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. De parler. D'un ami. Je suis là. Ok ?"

Haru hoche la tête. Ok.

Il hésite.

"Merci... Makoto"

Et il lui offre un sourire. Un petit sourire. Un vrai sourire.

Ils se regardent quelques instants. Les secondes passent lentement. Ils se sourient comme ça, en silence.

Mais Haru sent ses paupières s'alourdir. Makoto s'en rend compte. Il a un petit rire.

"Haru, tu es mort de fatigue, ça se voit." Il le borde, comme un enfant. Repousse quelques mèches de son visage. En croisant le regard à moitié endormi d'Haru, son sourire se fait plus chaleureux.

Il se penche

Frôle doucement les lèvres d'Haru des siennes.

"Repose-toi bien, Haru"

Il lui sourit une dernière fois

Et sort.

Haru n'a plus envie de dormir tout à coup

Il reste là, les yeux dans le vide

Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres

Ses yeux sont humides

Ses mains tremblent

Jamais son corps n'avait réagit ainsi

Mon dieu

Il est amoureux


End file.
